


Следи за руками

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Kink, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Неро не может отвести взгляда от груди Данте.





	Следи за руками

Неро жадно смотрит на обнаженную грудь Данте. На эту замечательную крупную мягкую грудь, которая так приятно лежит в руках; на ярко-красные набухшие соски и темный ореол, их окружающий.

Неро проводит по груди Данте языком, следя, как на коже остается тонкая ниточка поблескивающей слюны.

Данте притворно хмурится, но ему нравится эта ласка — нравится так сильно, что он кусает губы, роняет тихие стоны, жмурится, когда становится особенно хорошо.

Что он скажет, если его аккуратно укусить? «Пожалуйста, еще»? «Сильнее»? «Вот так, молодец»?

Руки Неро сильнее сдавливают напряженные мышцы, зубы ласкают чувствительные соски. Данте вздрагивает от нахлынувших ощущений и с коротким тихим «Ах!» кончает от одной лишь стимуляции груди, неловко пачкая белье.

Впрочем, Неро не может смеяться над ним за эту слабость, когда собственные штаны давят ему почти до болезненной тесноты.

Неро хочется крепко прижаться бедрами к груди Данте и, зажав член между крупных молочных желез, провести им несколько раз вверх и вниз. Он тут же воплощает в реальность свои сумбурные фантазии — и кончает, глядя прямо в лицо Данте.

Данте насмешливо улыбается и слизывает пару капель спермы, попавших ему на губы, — однозначнее намека не найти.

— Ты сегодня хорошо постарался, малыш, — произносит он, мягко проводя пальцами по бедру Неро, и пусть это обычная шутка, в ней таится слишком много правды.


End file.
